Various types of insulated cabinet and door insulated structures have been developed for refrigerators, freezers, and other such appliances. Insulated appliance door and cabinet structures may include polyurethane foam, polystyrene or other insulating material that is positioned between an outer door skin or wrapper and an inner door liner. However, known insulated appliance structures may suffer from various drawbacks.
In the related art, vacuum-in-place (VIP) insulation panels are manufactured in a flat 2D shape and are then folded. However, there are drawbacks to this approach. Manufacturing VIP panels in a flat 2D shape limits their application to flat walls and makes it difficult to use as insulation on a surface that is not flat. In some cases, it will be advantageous to have a shape that has some walls that are thicker than others. One solution is to make a 3D core and seal the 3D core in a film having a gas barrier. A drawback to this approach is that it may result in high mechanical stresses in the film that may create tears or holes in the gas barrier which allow air or water vapor to enter the vacuum panel, which can result in air infiltration that defeats the insulation. Thus, there exists a need to overcome these drawbacks in the related art and provide a foldable vacuum insulation panel having sections of different thicknesses.